


[Comic] On Your Left

by potofsoup



Series: You are Why I'm Here [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: There's something to his left.





	[Comic] On Your Left

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180712245088/potofsoup-bucky-is-so-used-to-looking-to-the)


End file.
